


По заявке Лис: "Майкрофт/Джон, сарказм"

by moody_flooder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке Лис: "Майкрофт/Джон, сарказм"

\- Сомали, - говорит Майкрофт, не открываясь от макетов завтрашнего "Таймз".  
\- Прости?  
\- Ты выглядишь, как потерянный щенок, у тебя на рукаве - пятно от салата, значит, ночевал у Сары, и у тебя дрожат руки. Ты пришел спросить, куда подевался мой брат. В Сомали, отвечаю я. Не стоит благодарностей.  
\- Зачем ему, черт подери, Сомали? - саркастически спрашивает Джон.  
\- Завтра в газетах наконец напишут об исчезновения наследника одной европейской монархии, дольше это скрывать не смогут даже они. Правда, в Сомали он зря - дело не в экстремальном туризме, а в секс-туризме, так что ему бы в Аддис, впрочем, там недалеко, думаю, он быстро хватится. Кстати, какие у тебя планы на вечер?  
Майкрофт мягче, чем Шерлок, во всяком случае, так сперва кажется - он время от времени вписывает в ежедневник пункты вроде "уделять людям внимание", а его служба слежения работает 24/7, так что с ним Джон никогда не чувствует себя одиноким.


End file.
